Everytime
by Beunique
Summary: A Basic One-Shot Song Fic. Serena/Usagi is late for a another almost fatal Youma battle. But this time, can her so-called friends find it in their hearts to forgive her? Told from Usagi/Serenas POV. Song: Everytime by Britney Spears. Please leave reviews.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even my computer.

One Shot- Part Song Fiction.  
Written 8th of October 2004.

AN: I've decided to submit this story, for no particular reason really.  
In memory of my first FanFic ever, written almost 3 1/2 years ago - when I still had a rather dramatic set of mind.  
Looking back now – I can't even remember myself writing this out. I write, think and generally _am_ very different now. But, for old times sake, let's continue!  
Because there's no way anyone can make a future, if they can't accept and appreciate their past ;)

Song: Everytime- Britney Spears

I Need You

**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**

**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
**  
x.

Serena ran like she had never ran before, Tears streaming down her face. How could he say that? Why didn't he love her anymore? What did she do? She's confused.

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Serena!" Rei yelled, "Great timing! You may as well not arrive at all. Mina nearly died Serena! What's more important?! Mina or whatever you were doing back there?!"

Serena flinched. She hadn't meant to run late. A youma had attacked her! While the scouts were here attacking this one she was settling another! It _wasn't_ her fault.

"I was-

"We don't need any of your excuses Serena." Lita stated coolly, "We know what happened. You were attacked-

"I was! You don't believe me? Serena interrupted, tears fogging up her vision.

"Maybe we would if you weren't such a cry baby! You know its hard to trust someone that starts to leak at practically- basically everything, trips over her own feet and gets 23 out of 100 in her tests!" Rei screamed trying to keep Mina from bleeding to badly.

"But being ditzy and bad at studies has nothing to do with trust!" Serena yelled brokenhearted.

"Maybe so Serena but what are the chances of 2 youma's attacking at different places at the same time? Again? With no evidence. I think you're making it up. I'm sorry…" Ami said softly.

Serena felt as if her world had been broken in two. Her most loyal friends didn't believe her! And now Ami was against her too… perhaps they had been bewitched? But Serena knew that wasn't it.

"I'm sorry Serena but I have to say I agree with them" Luna added, "It's a pretty far fetched story if you ask me-

"I've got injuries! I seriously do! I'll show you- She lifted up the hem of her skirt to reveal two large bruises that weren't there before.

"You tripped" Lita stated bored.

This was outrageous!

"Does this look like I tripped?!" Serena screamed.

"Shut up, Odango! You'll wake up the whole city! There's no point arguing. The damage is done. We'll just have to wait until Mina wakes up, but for the meanwhile I suggest you leave Serena. I don't think Mina's gonna be very happy to see your face when she wakes up" Rei exclaimed.

"She might faint again-" she added as an afterthought…

That was enough. She couldn't stand it.

"I'm going home. Rei, Ami, Lita. Tell me when she wakes up…" and with that said she ran her way back home unshed tears clinging to her light eyelashes.

On the way she bumped into the familiar shape of well, guess who, Darien. She fell onto the ground groaning as her backside collided with the hard, wet ground. There was the usual 'Oomph" from Darien as he too fell back onto the concrete path.

"Watch it Odango! Why don't you try using your eyes? They're more useful than ears you know. Or were they fogged up with tears as usual?" Darien asked in his deep, now cold, hard voice, picking himself from the ground.

"Sorry Darien, I didn't see you there…" Serena answered sadly; still heartbroken that Darien had broken up with her for no particular reason. The scout's new betrayal had just added to the load.

Darien hadn't missed the miserable, sad tone in her voice though. He knew the break off had hurt her deeply, it had hurt him too. He loved Serena with all his heart and still did. But he would rather see her safe and without him than dead. He wouldn't have been able to survive that. Her tears bothered him. Could she not see that he was suffering too?

"To who do I owe the pleasure of seeing you cry this time?" He asked sarcastically.

Serena gave him a confused, sad look, missing the sarcasm. He got lost in her beautiful sky blue eyes. He saw confusion, sadness, anger and- betrayal?

Suddenly as if she knew what was happening, her eyes turned into a deep blue, showing no emotion at all. All except anger and sadness. Then she answered coldly, "Why would you care, Darien? Last time I checked you left me for no particular reason, breaking my heart into –she stuttered- a million thousand pieces. Why would you care what happens to me now? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Or did you change your mind? I wouldn't think so, so I will be off now…"

Serena made to stand up but fell back down again her previous bruises coming into power.

Darien was too surprised with Serena's comeback he hardly noticed. That hurt. He knew he was causing Serena pain but she didn't have to admit it his face. He was already going through a mental breakdown without her. He didn't have to have her telling him how much pain he was causing her. He already felt guilt.

Serena stood up, wincing slightly and without a backwards glance at Darien, tore down the street, still holding back tears.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Serena still ran and ran. Where to? She didn't know… She just had to get away…

x.

**I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy**

**And Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

x.

Serena came to a stop at the park. She could always cry here. This was her place. She had just ran away from home. She didn't regret it.

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Serena Tsukino! AN: Disregard the misspell of her surname!" Yelled her father.

"Yes Daddy?" Serena asked tiredly, hoping he her father would be merciful. It didn't work.

"Don't play stupid with me Serena! Why are you here so late!? Its 11:00 pm! What have you been doing? Have you been taking up drugs? That would explain your appearance-

"I'm not taking drugs Daddy-

"Then what? Your always home late even though you know you're supposed to be here by 9. Do you know how worried I've been? I'm always worried! You're always coming home late! I care for you Serena! Do you think I want you hurt?" Her mother butted in.

x.

**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**

x.

I'm sorry, I'll uh explain-

"No excuses Serena. I want the truth now, nothing but the truth. No lies."

"I can't tell you…" Serena whispered. She couldn't reveal her true identity to her parents. They might freak. Or they might not want her in the family because she could put them in danger. But her chances weren't looking so good right now anyway…

"Leave"

"What?" Said Serena and her mother at the same time.

"But, Ken-

"You can come back when you're ready to tell us what's happening. Don't bother without the real reason. You need to learn a lesson. No more lies. Go."

Serena was shocked beyond words. Her family were abandoning her.  
First her Darien. Then her friends, the scouts betrayed and abandoned her. And now her family… Everything that was important to her was gone…

"Now Serena" He warned dangerously, pointing a finger at the front door.

She didn't hesitate. She ran towards the door like her life depended on it. She had to get away… If only her Darien was here to wrap his strong arms around her and comfort her in her now broken state.

x.

**At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**

x.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

She walked around the park staring at the lush green grass not really seeing it. Everything was gone…

A shadow extended on the grass behind her. She took no notice. Not like she would care really. It crept closer… Still no notice she took. Her eyes where too fogged to properly see anyway. Closer still… The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. There was dark presence close by. Closer… Where was it? She spun around to try and see where it was. She even looked above her and below. Closer… She was panicked now. Where was it? It had to be really close. She could almost feel it. Unless. It was invis-

Attack.

Serena was attacked from behind by invisible claws ripping at her back quite clumsily. She let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

* * *

Darien felt a sudden dread fill his heart. He was at his apartment. With a loud shatter the coffee mug he was holding fell onto the white tiled floor and broke into millions of little pieces. Glass shattered everywhere. He clutched at his heart as if it was breaking into a million pieces, like the coffee mug before him, which he was sure it was. Something horrible was happening. This could only mean one thing.

Serena.

Serena was in danger. Or hurt. Or dieing. Or in need of him. Or being tortured. Or being captured- It could mean countless of things but he was sure it concerned Serena. No one or anything else could cause him this much pain. She was his life.

Serena's hands grasped to the grass under her palms as if her life depended on it. She could feel the blood flowing out of 3 large cuts on her back. The pain was unbelievable. But she had to go on. She was Sailor Moon and Future Queen.

"I can't die" she thought, "I'm not really allowed…"

The grass around her was stained with the deep rich colour of blood. Her blood.  
She reached under herself to pull out her brooch so she could transform. But it wasn't there. She got up on all fours and started frantically looking in the grass incase it might have fallen, ignoring the searing pain when she arched her back.

Closer…

x.

**And Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby**

**x.  
**  
She could feel her life slowly slipping away from her…

A sudden small bubble of hope started to fill her expanding little by little every second… It gave her hope. But why?

"No one gets away with hurting our future princess! In the name of The Sailor Scouts we shall punish you!"

Serena gasped quietly to herself. They were here! But- Could they do anything to help her? Her bubble had popped. She was falling unconscious… Or was she dieing? She couldn't tell… Nor did she care… She had gone numb… There was no pain…

She could distinctly here shouts from her fellow protectors… 'Where is it?' yelled a panicked Venus… 'Fire at random! Jupiter Thunder Crash!' and the deafening sound of thunder… 'Mercury aqua illusion!'… Screams of terror as Mars was lifted off her feat and thrown in the lake… But all she could do was listen… She lied helplessly on the grass, leaking blood slowly onto the damp dewy grass…She cried, not cause of the pain. For her friends… For her family… For her love…

'Rei! Uhh, I mean Mars. Code of secrecy? Fck the code of secrecy! Rei! Are you ok?'  
Serena could hear a faint splash and many gasps and a scream from Mina as Lita jumped after Mars into the lake…

Serena gasped herself… The monster… It's shown itself! And it was the most hideous thing she's ever seen! And- and it was using advantage of Mina's distracted sate to attack!

She wanted to call out. She had to warn Mina! But her voice wasn't with her… She tried to stand, the pain hitting her full force. "Argh!" She screamed and collapsed again. Wow, she didn't know she had it in her to make noise... nevertheless scream…  
At this Mina turned around to see the source of the scream and saw the monster behind her. A look of terror filled her face and a weak cry of 'Mina look out!' from Mercury and-

Serena didn't know how she had lasted this long… Shouldn't she be dead? Maybe it was her Powers acting up… Or maybe it was her will… and faith…hope… She didn't want to die… not yet… not when there was so much to live for… sure everyone she has loved abandoned her but that was to only last a little while… It was supposed to get better right? Darien would make up with her and the scouts would beg for forgiveness, they can't win fights with out her… Right?

Tuxedo Mask swooped down from a nearby tree and threw a carefully aimed Rose at the monster before it could attack Mina. Mina seemed to snap out of her seizure and attack 'Venus love and beauty shock!' . She managed to keep the monster tied for a while.

Serena was losing it again… she was falling into unconsciousness again… She could hear Lita and Rei's voices… but she couldn't hear what they said… It seemed they made it out of the lake ok… Mars seemed to not be able to walk without support…  
She heard voices around her not talking in a word of it all…

"Mercury Planet power"  
"Venus planet power"  
"Mars planet power"  
"Jupiter planet power"

Serena sat up despite the agony and pain in her back. She let out a little cry, she could help it.

Tuxedo Mask who seemed to have disappeared into the trees again came down upon hearing Serena cry and kneeled down beside her.

Serena gazed into his midnight eyes once again getting lost in its blue depths…  
Forgetting that her friends are using the planetary attack with out her…

The scouts!

Serena got up using all her strength, swaying. She saw Darien from the corner of her eye, stumble in surprise, regain himself and support Serena, holding her from under the shoulders.

"Serena! What are you doing?! You need to heal, sleep s-something! Lie back down, I'm a doctor in training- I can help-

"Darien", she said strongly "I have to do this, be there for my friends…"

He sighed, gave a soft nod and supported her to the scouts.

"Silver Moon Power!" AN: No idea if that's what she says

5 lights combined into one and head for the monster, who didn't see it coming, distracted by Tuxedo Mask.

And she remembered no more…

x.

**And Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby.**

x.

_AN: And the rest can be left to your imaginations )_


End file.
